Arigato
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: A special thank you to everyone who has enjoyed my stories over these past three years.


It was a dark and stormy night……

Okay maybe not the original of introductions but… hey whatever works huh?

ANYWAY!!!!!!……

It was a dark and stormy night at the Kobayashi Orphanage for girls.

Gram Gram and the little Azu-orphans, were just finishing up their dinner.

"Wow that grub was sure good." Tami said.

"That's a rude thing to say." Yomo scolded.

"Well I say we should say thank you to Gram Gram." Chiya insisted.

"THANK YOU GRAM GRAM!!!!!" The Azu-orphans said.

"You're quite welcome my dears, now let's get ready for bed." Gram Gram told them.

"Aww do we have to." Kogora said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, we have a huge day of chores that must be done, and we will need all the rest to be prepared." Gram Gram explained.

At that point there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my, who could be out on a night like this." Gram Gram thought. "Okay you girls get into your pajamas." she told them as she made her way to the front door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gram Gram opened the door and was surprised to see a teenage boy standing there dripping wet.

"Oh my, are you okay young man." Gram Gram asked.

"I'm fine, I was just out getting some milk on my bike when I got caught in the storm." He responded. "Is it okay if I borrow your phone?" he asked.

"Of course…uh….?" Gram Gram asked.

"Oh my name is Anime Rebirth…..but everyone basically calls me AR."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gram Gram. Showed AR to her office where the phone was kept.

AR dialed his house. "Hey mom….. Yeah I got caught in the rain, I'm at the….." He turned to face Gram Gram.

"Kobayashi Orphanage for girls." Gram Gram told him.

"Kobayashi Orphanage for girls." AR repeated. "Do you think you could pick me up?" He asked. Suddenly the wind picked up and the rain started to pour down even harder. "Um…."

"You're welcome to stay the night here if you wish." Gram Gram said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Mom, I'm staying here tonight, I'll be home tomorrow." AR told his mom. "Okay I love you too bye." And with that AR hung up the phone.

"I'll get the spare room ready." Gram Gram said.

"I'm sorry that I just came out of nowhere like this." AR told her.

"It's quite all right." Gram Gram said. "Have you had any dinner yet?" she asked.

AR's stomach just rumbled.

"I'll take that as a no." Gram Gram said as she smiled. "Suzuki." Gram Gram called.

Suzuki walked into the office, she was already in her pajamas.

"Could you take Mr. AR here to the kitchen and serve him some of the leftover pasta we had for dinner tonight." Gram Gram told her.

"Yes Gram Gram." Suzuki responded.

"Oh I could serve myself." AR told them.

"I don't mind." Suzuki said as she grabbed AR's hand and led him to the kitchen.

Meanwhile someone was watching from around the corner.

Korin just clenched her fists. "Who is that guy, and what is he doing with Suzuki-san." she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go." Suzuki said as she served AR some pasta that she reheated in the microwave.

"Arigato." AR said as he closed his eyes and said a small prayer. "Itadakimasu." he said as he began to eat. "Wow this is good, Gram Gram sure is an excellent cook."

"Actually, Chiya made that pasta." Suzuki explained.

"Is she one of the girls staying here?" AR asked.

"Mmm." Suzuki said as she nodded. "She is quite gifted for a three year old."

AR started to cough. "THREE?!!!" he screamed as he continued to cough and then grabbed a nearby glass of water and drank it. "And she can cook like this?" he asked as he was finally okay.

"Mmm." Suzuki said as she nodded.

AR could here someone nearby. He slowly stood up and walked up to the door, he quickly opened it and the other Azu-orphans came tumbling to the floor.

Korin quickly stood up. "Why are you bothering Suzuki-san?" she asked.

"Woah calm down, she was just giving me something to eat." AR said.

"Oh." Korin said as she blushed. "Gomen."

AR saw the smallest of the girls. "You must be Chiya." he said as he closed his eyes and smiled. "That pasta was quite delicious."

"Arigato." Chiya said as she blushed.

"So, are the rest of you going to introduce yourselves?"

"My name is Ayama, but everyone calls me Kyoto, because that's where I came from originally." Kyoto said.

"The name's Tami, and the pudgy one over there is Yomo." Tami told him.

"Do you have to say that every time we are introduced." Yomo scolded.

"I'm Kogora and of course you already met Suzuki." Kogora told him.

"And…I'm Korin." Korin said as she blushed.

Suddenly there was a large flash of lighting and then a huge crash of thunder, causing the power too go out.

"AHHHHH!!!!" The Azu-Orphans screamed.

"Calm down, everything is okay." AR assured them.

"Man, and I was gonna sneak into the TV room later." Tami said.

"You know there are other ways to keep yourselves entertained.

"Like what Mr. AR." Chiya asked.

"Well like a story." AR responded.

"But we should be in bed already." Yomo said.

"Then think of it as a bedtime story." AR responded.

"Yay story time." Chiya said as she and the rest of the Azu-Orphans sat down on the floor around him.

"Let's see now…" AR thought as he placed a chair in front of them and sat down.

"Ah." he finally said. "Here's a story that takes place in a far away place….. In the distant future…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Anime Rebirth Presents……**_

_**GALAXY AZU-ANGELS!!!!!**_

_**Starring…..**_

_**Osaka as Osaka Sakuraba**_

_**Chiyo as Chiyo Blancmanche**_

_**Madoka as Madoka H**_

_**Minamo as "Nyamo" Stollen**_

_**And**_

_**Yukari as Yukari Franboise**_

_**Also Starring**_

_**Joe, Sakaki, Yomi, Tomo, Kaorin, and Kagura**_

_**And introducing**_

_**Koyomiko, Koharu, and Nekosa**_

_**And also starring Kimura**_

_**As**_

_**Commander Kimura Volcott **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The future…… what secrets lie in it, all over space, there are old devices and equipment simply known as "Lost" technology.

The military tried it's best to search for the lost technology, and there was one group in it, who's sole purpose was to seek it and bring it in…they are known as…..

THE ANGEL BRIGADE!!!!!!!!!

But um….. Sometimes don't always go always as planned……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed quiet… until five ships, each a different color was speeding along followed closely by what appeared to be…. SPACE PIRATES!!!!!!

"Oh yeah, let's take this shortcut, it's much quicker." Minamo said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey how was I supposed to know that this part of space was where the Space Pirates hung out." Yukari answered.

"Will you two stop already and concentrate on getting out of here." Chiyo scolded.

"If we do not get away, it is God's will." Madoka said with a blank look on her face.

"Oh Madoka, you always show no fear." A stuffed Chiyo-Chichi doll that sat on her lap said.

"OH NO THEY'RE GAINING ON US!!!!!!" Minamo yelled.

"Oh no, they're going to probably sell us as slaves if they catch us." Chiyo said.

"Or worse." Minamo added.

It appeared that the Angel Brigade were in dire circumstances, until one of the Angel Frames suddenly turned around.

"OSAKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yukari screamed.

Chiyo tried to contact Osaka. "She won't responded. "Osaka…..OSAKA!!!!!!!"

But it was no use, Osaka was heading towards the Pirate ships, and opened fire.

The Pirates tried to retaliate, but Osaka managed to dodge their attacks and continued to fire on them, hitting each and every one in a critical spot, crippling them.

Chiyo, Yukari and Minamo just sat there with a shock looked on their faces. Madoka just sat there in her ship, showing no emotion.

"Wow, I didn't think she had it in her." Yukari said.

Osaka then flew back towards her comrades…. And then began to open fire on them.

"AH, WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

"OSAAAAAAAKAAAAAAA!" Chiyo screamed into her intercom.

Suddenly Osaka's ship stopped firing and she came on screen.

"Hmmm huh?" Osaka said as she rubbed her eyes. "Oh, I guess I must've fallen asleep." She responded as she closed her eyes and smiled. "I was having a wonderful dream that I was in the land of Mount Fuji, Eggplants, and Hawks."

"Mount Fuji?" Yukari asked?

"Never heard of it?" Minamo added.

"But why were you firing on us?" Chiyo asked.

"I guess I must've been Sleep attacking again." Osaka replied.

"AGAIN?!!!!" Chiyo, Minamo, and Yukari yelled.

"It appears that God has smiled fortune on us yet again." Madoka said in a emotionless tone.

Chiyo just sighed. "Well, whatever the case may be, we gotta get this Lost Technology we found back to Base.

"I agree, it's almost dinner time and I'm starving." Yukari said.

"I could go for a bite myself." Minamo agreed.

"All you guys ever think about is stuffing your faces." The stuffed Chiyo-Chihi said. "My Madoka would never consider porking out, isn't that right Madoka."

"In space, no one can hear you scream." Was all Madoka said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so after a long mission, the Galaxy Angels finally made their way back to base.

The first thing Yukari did was rush towards her room to get ready for a date she had made earlier in the week.

"Oh I just know this is the one for sure and that……" Yukari started.

"we will be together for the rest of out lives living the rich life." Minamo completed along with Yukari. "Gee Yukari, you're becoming so predictable." Minamo said.

"Very funny." Yukari grumbled as she continued to her room.

"Well I guess we'd better get this lost technology to the storage area." Chiyo said as she was holding a small box.

"Yeah, while you that, I'm gonna go ahead and take a bath." Minamo said as she stretched her arms. "That last mission sure took a lot out of me."

Osaka just stared at the box. "I wonder what it is?" she asked.

"Osaka, that is none of our business" Chiyo warned. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to the storage area." And with that she left.

But Osaka was still curious on what the lost technology was….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on another part of the Galaxy on the planet Azuto, something else was going on…….

Three little girls were playing in a meadow area full of daisies .

"Koyomiko, please wait." A small girl that hat catlike features pleaded.

"Oh sorry Nekosa, I guess sometimes I get carried away." Koyomiko told her friend.

Nekosa looked around. "Hey where's Koharu?" she asked.

Koyomiko also looked around. "She was behind us just a second ago." she responded.

Nekosa started to worry. "KOHARU!!!!!" she screamed. Suddenly she felt something grab her.

"GOTCHA!!!!!" A girl yelled.

"AHH!!!" Nekosa said as she quickly turned around and saw her missing friend.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! You should see the look on your face." The girl said.

"That wasn't funny Koharu." Nekosa said with tears in her eyes.

"It was to me." Koharu said as she continued to laugh.

"BOOOOOO!!!!!!" Koyomiko yelled from behind Koharu.

"AHHHH!!!!!" Koharu yelled as she fell over backwards.

"You were saying?" Koyomiko said as she gave a little smirk.

"Okay you've made your point." Koharu said as she sweat dropped. She slowly stood up and turned to Nekosa. "I'm sorry okay?" she said as she smiled.

"Arigato." Nekosa responded as she gave a small smile.

Koyomiko looked up at the sky. "You know what….someday, we're gonna be out there, traveling though space." She said as her eyes twinkled.

Koharu just sighed. "Koyomiko, that's just a silly dream." she said.

"It's not a silly dream." Koyomiko responded as she lied down on the flower filled meadow. "We will go into space, and we'll have a big adventure, you'll see."

Nekosa lied down next to her. "I know your dream will come true someday." She said as she smiled.

Koharu lied down beside her two friends. "Well, I still say it's an impossible dream." she said.

The three girls continued to stare at the sky, suddenly there was a shooting star.

"DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?!!!!" Koyomiko yelled.

"Yes I did." Nekosa responded.

"That means we get to make a wish." Koyomiko said as she quickly sat up.

"That's just and old silly legend." Koharu said.

"Well I'm gonna make one anyway." Koyomiko said as she held her hand tightly and closed her eyes. "I wish that we could have a huge adventure in space." She said softly.

Nekosa just gave a small smile as Koharu just sweat dropped.

At that point a tall long black haired woman walked up to them.

"Nekosa, it's time for you three to go home, it's almost suppertime." She said.

Nekosa quickly stood up. "I'm sorry Okaasan I didn't realize it was so late."

Nekosa's Okaasan just gave a small and gentle smile. "It's okay." She then turned to the other two girls. "You're parents are also waiting for you as well." she told them.

Koyomiko and Koharu quickly stood up. "Sorry I guess we'd better get home then." Koyomiko said .

"Bye Nekosa." Koyomiko and Koharu said in unison as they left.

"Bye." Nekosa responded as she waved. She then turned to her Okaasan.

"Okaasan, do you think that someday, we'll be able to travel to space." she asked.

Her Okaasan just smiled. "Anything is possible if you wish it hard enough." she responded.

Nekosa just gave her a big hug. "Arigato Okaasan." she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Angel Brigade's HQ. Someone seemed to be sneaking around in the Storage Area where the lost technology was kept.

"I just gotta know what it is." Osaka thought as she searched around for that box they had discovered in their mission.

Osaka kept looking around until she found what she was looking for. "YES!!!!" She said out loud before she quickly covered her mouth and froze up, realizing that if anyone would find her in here, she could get into serious trouble.

Osaka slowly grabbed the box as she gave a devilish grin. "Now to see what it is." She was about to slowly opened the box when there was an alarm heard.

"_Girls, please report to the briefing room at once." _A voice on an intercom said.

"Ohh poo." Osaka said as she put the box back down and was about to leave when….. She slowly turned around and stared at the box as she gave a wicked smile as her left eye appeared to give a little twinkle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the Angel Brigade managed to get to the briefing room.

Chiyo looked around. "Hey where's Osaka?" she asked.

"Beats me, she's probably out in the greenhouse looking at her flowers again." Minamo responded.

"One must enjoy all of God's creation." Madoka said.

"Madoka, you always have a kind thing to say." The stuffed Chiyo-Chichi said.

Yukari just sat down in her seat all annoyed. "Well I hope this isn't another mission, I have plans for tonight." she said.

The door slid open and a tall man wearing bright glasses that hid his eyes and his jaw wide open…. Walked in.

"Oh good you're all here." He said as he looked around. "Wait, you're all not here." he said as he adjusted his glasses. "Where is Osaka?" he asked.

"I don't know." Chiyo responded.

"That girl is always doing things like this." Yukari complained. "Maybe she should get kicked out for being so careless."

"Look who's taking." Minamo responded. "Who was the one who led us to a squadron of Pirate ships"

"Details details." Yukari said as she giggled as Minamo sighed.

"Well we don't have time, we got a report that some lost technology was recently discovered on the planet Azuto, your mission is to go there and secure it before someone else does." Kimura told them. "And then after the mission, you can come back here and we'll all take a team bath together."

Chiyo, Minamo, and Yukari just stared at him in shock for that last statement he made as Madoka just sat there emotionless.

"And what does the steam bath have anything to do with the mission?" Chiyo asked.

"Just a little fantasy of mine." Kimura responded as he cracked his neck.

Minamo took out her gun and shot at him. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS COME OUT WITH CRAP LIKE THAT!!!!!!" she screamed.

Kimura just danced around to avoid the bullets. "OH MY LOVELY MINAMO, YOU ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO SEND MY HEART BEATING!!!!!"

Yukari picked up Kimura and threw him hard to the wall. "Well I guess we'd better get this over with." she said.

At that point the doors slid open and in walked in Osaka.

"Where were you?" Chiyo asked.

"Um… around." Osaka said as she sweat dropped.

"Well come on, we have another mission." Minamo ordered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so after a long Journey, The Angel Brigade finally made it to the planet of Azuto. Everyone except Osaka, who was ordered by Minamo to stay behind and keep and eye out for anyone suspicious, went to go explore a nearby cave where the lost technology supposedly was.

"You know, Osaka usually gets upset when we leave her behind." Chiyo said.

"Maybe she's finally maturing." Minamo suggested.

"No I think she may be up to something." Yukari quickly said. "Because this is not like her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indeed, Osaka was up to something, for you see, she had managed to sneak the box out of the storage area and hid it in her Angel Frame to sneak a peek at it later. She gave a small mischievous smile that now she had been given an opportunity to finally see what the lost technology was.

She tried to get the box open, but it wouldn't even open a small crack. "This is tough." She thought as she continued to try.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koyomiko and Koharu continued on her way home when they saw something that made their eyes grow wide, there in front of them was a massive spaceship.

"Wow, would you at the size of that thing?" Koyomiko said as she just continued to stare at it.

"Where do you think it came from?" Koharu asked.

"Space." Koyomiko said as she started to head for it.

Koharu grabbed Koyomiko's arm. "No Koyomiko, we could get in trouble." she said.

"But when are we gonna ever get a chance like this again." Koyomiko said as her eyes stayed focused on the ship.

Normally, Koharu would also be jumping at the chance of doing something so exciting. But something compelled her not to do so…. But she gave in. "Okay….but I have a bad feeling about this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka still struggled to open the mysterious box with the lost technology. "I will see what you are." She said out loud. She started to sweat heavily as she continued to go at the box with all of her might. "Focus, focus, focus." She kept saying over and over.

The intruder alert on her Angel Frame went off. "OH NO!!!!" Osaka screamed as she quickly hid the box under her seat. "I gotta call for help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is nothing in here." Yukari grumbled. "Are you sure they found some lost technology around here?"

"Well according to the report, some archeologists discovered something…." She then froze up.

"What is it?" Minamo asked.

"And then half of them vanished." She responded.

"Funny how Kimura never told us that." Yukari said as she crossed her arms as she shook her head.

"Well we're not turning back now, we've come this far." Minamo told them. It was then that her COM link beeped. "Yes Osaka was wrong?" Minamo said into the COM link.

"_Help, I think there are some meanies outside." _Osaka responded.

"Can't that girl ever stay out of trouble?" Yukari asked.

Minamo just sighed. "Chiyo, you and Madoka go see what's wrong, Yukari and I will continue to look around."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The front of Osaka's frame opened up and she slowly walked out holding a small device that gave a bright light. "W…who's there?" She asked in a nervous tone.

She continued to look around nervously as she heard some rustling in some nearby bushes. "AHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she saw that a small rabbit like creature hopped out. "Whew." Osaka sighed. "It was just a hippity hop." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled. "Hello Mr. Hippity hop." she took out a small cupcake. "Would you like something to eat?"

The bunny like creature just stared at Osaka for a second before running off.

"WAIT MR. HIPPITY HOP, DON'T GO!!!!!" She screamed as she ran after the furry creature.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo and Madoka finally made their way back to Osaka's Angel Frame.

"I don't see her anywhere?" Chiyo said.

"Maybe she got scared and ran off, the little chicken." The Chiyo-Chichi said. "What do you say Madoka?"

"It is God's judgment that will decide all of our fates." Madoka responded as she just continued to show no emotion.

Chiyo just sighed as she activated her COM link. "Osaka, where are you?" she asked.

Nothing was heard. "Osaka, this is Chiyo come in." Chiyo ordered. Still nothing was heard.

"This is not a good sign." Chiyo-Chihi said.

"I'd better contact the others." Chiyo said as she tried to contact Minamo. "Minamo, we've got problems." No answer. "Oh no….." She said as she tried Yukari. "Yukari, are you there?" Chiyo asked and still no one answered.

"Perhaps they were taken to the afterlife, where they will live out the rest of their existence in eternal happiness." Madoka said.

"Stop it Madoka, they're not dead, they're just missing." Chiyo responded.

"Dead, missing, I say we should get off this planet before something happens to us." Chiyo-Chihi said.

Chiyo started to panic. "Okay, let's keep our heads together." she said. "Now I know there is a logical explanation on why three of our comrades suddenly vanished." She remained silent for a few seconds. "Let's blow this place." She finally said.

"That's the wisest thing you've said all day." Chiyo-Chichi said. "Come on Madoka lets go."

But Madoka just stood in place.

"Madoka?" Chiyo asked.

"The path to true friendship lies in those who really go beyond their duties." Madoka said.

"Oh Madoka, you are so kind." Chiyo-Chihi said.

"Fine okay, we'll look around for them, but if anything happens to us, you're going to be responsible." Chiyo said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so for the next hour Chiyo and Madoka searched for their missing comrades, with no luck.

"This just doesn't make any sense." Chiyo said.

"Maybe they got tired of looking for that lost technology and left." Chiyo-Chihi said.

"If they did that's a cruel thing to do." Chiyo complained.

"Oh come on, you were about to do the same thing a an hour ago." Chiyo-Chichi reminder her.

Suddenly you could see Chiyo rubbing Chiyo-Chichi up and down on a nearby tree hard.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?" Chiyo said in a cheery voice.

Suddenly they all heard a noise. "WHO'S THERE?!!!!!" Chiyo asked in a nervous tone.

The bushes rustled as Chiyo was hugging The stuffed doll tightly.

"OW CAREFUL THERE!!!!" Chiyo-Chichi scolded.

Madoka appeared to start praying.

Then out of nowhere, Osaka came out of the bushes holding the rabbit like creature she was chasing earlier.

"Osaka?" Chiyo said as she just dropped Chiyo-Chichi. "Where were you, we tried to contact you?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I was to busy concentrating on catching Mr. Hippity Hop." Osaka responded as Madoka slowly walked up to the stuffed Chiyo-Chichi and picked him up.

"Well you were the one who called for help, so what's the problem?" Chiyo asked.

"Problem?…. Oh yeah, my alarm went off in my frame, but I guess it was this hippity hop that set it off." Osaka responded.

Chiyo just sighed. "Well, now we have bigger problems, Yukari and Minamo wont answer their COM links."

"We must pray that they are well." Madoka said.

It was then that they heard someone approaching.

"EVERYONE HIDE!!!!!!" Chiyo said as she and Osaka hid while Madoka just remained their as four figures walked up.

"Hello." A young lady said. "We're looking for two little girls have you seen them?"

Madoka just stood there, silent.

"Oi, are you deaf or something?" another young lady asked.

Chiyo and Osaka came out of hiding. "So who are you?" Chiyo asked.

"Oh, my name is Kaorin and this is my wife Kagura." the 1st young lady responded.

A woman with glasses approached them. "And my name is Yomi and this is Tomo, my soul mate." she explained.

"Soul?" Osaka said as she looked under her shoe.

"I don't think that's what they mean Osaka." Chiyo told her. "So there are some lost children somewhere?" she asked the other four ladies.

"Yes their names are Koyomiko and Koharu, they should've been home hours ago," Yomi said in a worried voice.

"We were on our way to visit The Sakaki's to see if they were there." Kagura said.

"We must help them." Osaka said with tears in her eyes.

"We have a mission to complete, not to mention that we have some missing people of our own as well." Chiyo responded.

"Well you go look, I'm helping them." Osaka pounded.

"Fine, do as you wish." Chiyo said.

"God does not like conflicts." Madoka warned.

"So it speaks." Tomo said.

"Well we'd better get going then." Osaka told her new friends.

And so Chiyo and Madoka headed back to the cave, while Osaka, Kaorin, Kagura, Yomi, and Tomo headed for the Sakaki residence.

**Tami: QUESTION!!!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What is it Tami." AR asked as Tami interrupted his story.

"The two little girls are hiding in the ship aren't they?" Tami asked.

"Well if you let me continue the story, then maybe you'll find out." AR explained.

Tami turned to Yomo. "Yeah, they're hiding in the ship"

AR just sighed. "Anyway……Chiyo and Madoka headed back to the cave……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is were we left them." Chiyo said. "What could've happened to them?"

"Hey look over there." Chiyo-Chichi said as Madoka appeared to point somewhere.

Chiyo turned to look at what she saw caught her by surprise.

"It's Minamo and Yukari's clothes." Chiyo said. "Now that I think about it, the report did say that all that they found of the missing archeologists were their clothes." Chiyo went into deep thought. "Most puzzling indeed."

"Well, maybe we should get out of here before something happens to us." Chiyo-Chihi said.

"Agreed." Chiyo said. But just as they were about to leave the cave filled up with a bright light. "What in the….." Chiyo said.

When the light disappeared, all that was left was Chiyo's and Madoka's clothes…. And the stuffed Chiyo-Chichi.

"Oh no I have been separated from my Madoka… oh and the other girl as well." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka and the others finally reached the Sakaki's residence. Tomo knocked on the door and a young man walked out.

"Oh hi, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you so late Joe." Yomi said. "But Koyomiko and Koharu haven't come home yet."

"Strange, Tanaka saw them head off for home." Joe responded. "Please come in so we can get to the bottom of this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki had made some tea and served everyone. "I don't understand, they told me they were going home." she said in a worried tone.

"I hope they are okay." Nekosa said as her eyes began to tear up. Joe just rubbed her head to try and calm her down.

"Well don't you worry, because I will find them." Osaka said as she quickly stood up and did a salute.

"Who are you?" Joe asked.

"Oh my name is Osaka Sakuraba and I am a member of the Angel Brigade.

Joe dropped his cup causing it to shatter when it hit the floor. "You mean you're from the military?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yep." Osaka replied as she closed her eyes and smiled.

The room suddenly went quiet.

"Did I say something wrong?" Osaka asked.

"Get….out." Joe said.

"What?" Osaka asked in a surprised tone.

"I SAID GET OUT!!!!!!!" Joe repeated.

"I don't understand." Osaka said as she stared at Joe.

"It would be best if you just go." Yomi told her.

Osaka just stared at everyone. "O…key Dokey." She said as she slowly got up and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka was out the door when she found that Sakaki had followed her out. "Please don't be upset with Joe, he really has been though a lot over the years." she said as tears appeared in her eyes.

Osaka just gave her a small smile. "It's okay." she assured her.

"You see, about 10 years ago, there was a civil war on this planet and people kept being killed left and right. So the Galactic Council decided to send in a unit to try and restore the peace, unfortunately, someone on the planet started to fire upon the ship upon it's arrival and they had no choice but to return fire." Sakaki explained.

Osaka just looked at her in shock as Sakaki continued her story.

"The ship misfired and hit an energy station that supplied the planet with power, the explosion caused catastrophic damage, a lot of people were killed… including children." she said.

Osaka just looked at the ground.

"We lost a lot of friends and family, even though it wasn't really their fault to begin with, a lot of people blamed the Galactic Council for everything that happened. " She finished.

"So Joe lost a lot of people that were close to him." Osaka replied.

"Yes." Sakaki responded. "That's why he hates the military so much… so please don't be angry with him."

"I'm not." Osaka replied. "But I still intend to look for those missing girls." she assured her.

"Thank you." Sakaki said as she smiled.

Osaka gave a small salute and went on her way.

**Kogora: BUT WAIT!!!!!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what?" AR asked.

"What happened to the rest of the Angel Brigade." Kogora asked.

"I'll get to that soon, so just be patient." AR told her.

"But what about Koyomiko and Koharu?" Chiya asked.

"I already told you, they're in the ship." Tami responded.

"Will you let him continue with the story please." Yomo told everyone.

"Thank you Yomo." AR said as he gave a big sigh. "So Osaka decided to try and contact Chiyo……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They don't answer." Osaka thought as she deactivated her COM link. She had decided to go into her frame and fly out the area in the hopes of finding the missing little girls and had wanted to let her fellow brigade members know.

"Oh well." Osaka thought as she got into her frame and took off.

As she searched around, a funny feeling came over her. "Is someone…..watching me?" she thought.

Osaka then shook her head. "Focus foucs foucs." she said over and over.

"Focus about what?" a voice said behind her.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Osaka said as she momentarily lost control of her frame.

Osaka turned around and saw two little girls just smiling at her.

"Hello, I'm Koyomiko, and this here is my friend Koharu….AND I LOVE YOUR SPACESHIP!!!!!" she said as she jumped up and down in excitement.

**Tami: HAH I TOLD YOU SO...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Will you please let me continue the story." AR said in an annoyed tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I FOUND THEM!!!!!" Osaka said as she giggled.

"You're funny." Koyomiko said as she giggled as well. We just saw the front of the ship open up and after you got out, we couldn't help but sneak on it.

"You wanted to, not me." Koharu added.

Koharu looked at the front screen and turned pale. "Are….are we going to space?" she asked.

"No way, I'm gonna take you back to your parents." Osaka said in a serious tone.

"Please, could you take us to space….please please please." Koyomiko pleaded.

"I can't." Osaka repeated. "Besides, now that I found you, I gotta go look for my missing friends."

"Just for a second." Koyomiko said as she gave Osaka a pleading look.

Osaka just stared into the little girls eyes. "Well….okay." she said as she smiled.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Koharu said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the cave.

"I really hope no one forgets about me." Chiyo-Chihi said."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka took the two little girls out of the planets atmosphere.

"WOW!!!!!!" Koyomiko said as she stared at the front screen.

Koharu also couldn't help but marvel at the sight before her as well. "This is so cool." She said softly.

"Well, I'd better get you home." Osaka said.

"Oh just a little longer, please." Koyomiko said as she continued to stare out into space.

"I wish I could, but I really have to look for my friends." Osaka said.

Then, without warning, an alarm was heard.

"WHAT'S THAT?!!!!" Koharu asked.

"A meanie is approaching." Osaka said as she scanned the area. "I want you two to stay close to me." she ordered.

Osaka was worried, not about herself, and not about the lost technology she had snuck out of the storage area, but for the wellbeing of the two little girls she was responsible for, she was not going to let any harm come to them.

"You wanted a space adventure, well now you got one." Koharu told Koyomiko.

"YEAH ISN'T IT AWESOME!!!!!" Koyomiko yelled in joy which caused Koharu to just give her a strange stare.

A gigantic came out of nowhere.

"What's that?" Osaka thought.

A bearded man with a scar over his eye appeared on the screen. "So, you be the one who crippled me pirate fleet." he said.

Osaka just scratched her head. "I did?" she asked.

"Don't ye be playing dumb with me." the man said. "I, Drexus, king of the space pirates never forgets anyone who messes with me crew."

"No really, I have no idea who you are." Osaka said. "And why are you talking so weird.?"

"You'd be playing the part of the fool eh?" Drexus said. "Very well then, ye be readying to go into the depths of…..heck."

**Tami: DEPTHS OF HECK?!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well yeah you're still kids and I don't wanna use any bad language." AR explained.

"Oh come one, you can swear, it's fun look…." Tami said as she took a deep breath.

Yomo quickly covered Tami's mouth. "Please continue." she said as she smiled and sweat dropped.

AR just nodded. "Yes, the Evil Space Pirate Drexus was ready to attack Osaka……"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So prepare to be destroyed." Drexus said as he gave an evil laugh.

"Wait, I have kids onboard." Osaka pleaded.

"Ha, ye think I was born yesterday?" Drexus said. "I is no fool."

Koyomiko stood in front of the screen. "Then what are you?" she asked.

"BY THE STARS!!!!!" Drexus yelled. "Ye really be having kids on board." he said as he scratched his head. "Very well then, if ye agree to surrender yourself to me, I will let the lasses go."

"You can't." Koyomiko said.

"Yeah, just give me two minutes with him." Koharu said as she cracked her knuckles.

"No, you're parents are worried and I am gonna make sure you get home safetly." Osaka said as she turned to Drexus. "Okey Dokey, you have a deal." Osaka said. "Just follow me back to the planet's surface, plus you also have to promise that you won't try hurt anyone else."

"Agreed." Drexus said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door. Joe went to answer it and was angered by who he saw. "Why are you back here?" he asked.

Osaka just gave a small smile as Koyomiko and Koharu walked in.

"KOHARU!!!!!" Kaorin and Kagura yelled as they ran to their daughter.

"KOYOMIKO!!!!" Yomi yelled as she and Tomo ran to her.

"THEY'RE OKAY!!!!" Nekosa said as she ran and gave her two friends a huge hug."

"Where were you?" Tomo asked in a relieved tone.

"I got to go into space." Koyomiko responded.

Joe just stared at the girls. "Thank you." he grumbled to Osaka.

Drexus walked up. "Okay I be keeping my part of the bargain, now let us be off."

"A promise is a promise." Osaka said.

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!!!!!" Koyomiko yelled.

"YEAH, WHAT DID SHE EVER DID TO YOU?!!!!" Koharu said as she clenched her fists.

"She'd be crippling me pirate fleet, and now I is gonna make her pay." Drexus replied. "She agreed to surrender, only if I let her bring these adorable little girls back home."

Joe just stared at Osaka. "You are willing to give up your freedom, for us?" he asked.

"I'm a member of the Angel Brigade, I have a duty to help those in need." Osaka replied.

Joe just stared at Osaka for a second. "You're not taking her." he warned Drexus.

Drexus reached for his blaster. "I promised the lass that I wouldn't be hurting anyone else, but I will fire upon thee if ye not step back."

Joe just stared at him angrily.

"It's Okay." Osaka said. "Just promise me you'll take care of your families."

Joe just nodded.

"Okay then, let's be off then." Drexus said.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you." Joe said. "Now I know that you are a kind person."

Osaka just smiled as she and Drexus walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drexus had decided to travel with Osaka in her frame.

"This ship be a welcomed edition to my pirate fleet." he said as he laughed. "And ye will enjoy being a space pirate."

Osaka just sighed, she knew that starting from today her life would be forever changed.

As she sat in her pilot's chair, Drexus noticed a box under it.

"What be this?" he asked as he grabbed it.

Osaka just stared at the floor. "Just some lost technology." She said. "I kinda took it from the storage area without asking." She said as she sweat dropped.

"I is impressed lass." Drexus responded. "I thinks ye have the natural ability to be a pirate." Drexus tried to open the box.

"Don't try it, even I couldn't….." At that point Drexus took out his blaster and shot the top of the box off. "do it?" Osaka finished as she sweat dropped.

Drexus reached in the box and pulled out what appeared to be a …… can of soda.

"This be lost technology?" Drexus said in a confused tone.

"Be careful, lost technology can be pretty tricky." Osaka warned.

"Maybe it be giving me super intelligence, or super strength." he said as he opened it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere someone felt something?

"Joe, what's wrong?" Sakaki asked.

"I sense a great disturbance in the force." he responded. Which caused everyone in the room to just stare at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the ship Osaka looked at Drexus in shock as he drank down the soda.

Drexus suddenly began to tremble.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!!!" Osaka asked in a panicked tone.

"I…..feel….." Drexus started.

"WHAT?!!!!!" Osaka responded.

"I……feel…..like….." Drexus continued.

"LIKE WHAT?!!!!!" Osaka demanded.

"LIKE DANCING!!!!!!!" Drexus responded as he started to do the river dance.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Osaka screamed.

Drexus continued to dance until suddenly something appeared to hit him and knocked him out.

Osaka just stared at the knocked out Pirate, when she looked up she saw her fellow Angel Brigade teammates with Yukari standing in front holding a shovel. The missing archeologists were also with them.

"YOU GUYS!!!!!" Osaka said as she smiled. She then noticed that her friends were wearing flashy dresses. "What happened?"

"Well it turns out that there is some lost technology in that cave." One of the archeologists explained.

"It has the power to teleport you anywhere in time for a little while." another archeologist explained.

"Yeah, we ended up in this cool place called…..Las Vegas." Yukari said as she gave a wide grin.

"I gotta admit, we had a lot of fun." Chiyo said.

"That place was full of sin." Madoka said as she continued to have a serious look on her face. "God will punish that place of evil."

Osaka was so relieved that her friends were okay, but now she still had another dilemma. "The Space Pirates, they're gonna take me away." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Minamo said. "As the cave started to glow I sent out a distress signal, the military should be here by now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And sure enough, the Space Pirates were surrounded by a fleet of military ships.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have one question though." Chiyo said. "Why is the lost technology we found earlier doing here?" she asked as everyone stared at Osaka.

Osaka just gave an innocent smile as she sweat dropped. "Um, don't you think it's time to go back to base?" she asked.

Chiyo just sighed. "Very well."

"Hold it what about that lost technology in the cave?" One of the archeologist asked.

"I think we'd better seal up the cave and place security around it until we can figure out how to move it." Minamo responded.

"Well then, another mission in the books then huh?" Yukari asked. "Then let's get going, I may still make my date."

And so after a crazy adventure, the Angel Brigade head back to base. Who knows what awaits them in the future…….

THE END!!!!

**Tami: LAME!!!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Excuse me?" AR asked.

"That story was lame, it made no sense to me." Tami told him.

"I have to admit, you finished it poorly." Korin added.

"Yeah like what happened to Chiyo-Chichi?" Chiya asked.

"Well uh….." AR knew that he had blown that part of the story. "Well…… they eventually went back to get him."

"But then wouldn't the lost technology have sent them somewhere in time again." Yomo asked.

"Well you see…." AR tried to explain.

"Face it, when it comes to telling stories….. You're lame." Tami said.

"Lame?" AR said as he stared at Tami. "Well then sit back because I'm about to tell you several stories that will leave you breathless."

And so AR started to tell several stories.

_**Background Music…… Girls Of Azumanga Daioh…. (Kids in America Rewritten)**_

_**Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the  
City go rushing by  
I sit here alone  
And I wonder why**_

**AZUMANGA CHRISTMAS TALES…**

Sakaki decided to continue to look around the bookstore as Miruchi and Yuka had decided to tag along to help. "Maybe a book about dieting." Miruchi said. "Chiyo-chan is always saying that Miss Yomi is always worrying about how fat she is."

Yuka gave the other girl a small jab in the ribs. "Miruchi that's not a very nice thing to say, besides Chiyo-chan didn't quite say it like that, she just said the Miss Yomi was always concerned about her weight."

**AZUMANGA CHRISTMAS TALES: YUKARI AND MINAMO'S TALE…**

"Okay Yukari now keep you legs steady" Minamo told Yukari as they reached the top of the...bunny slope.

Well it seems that Minamo had decided to go ahead and give Yukari a quick ski lesson. "Now I'll be right beside you so don't worry."

Yukari couldn't help but be a little nervous but she was determined to try. "Now you're not gonna let me fall are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, now just relax." Yukari then managed to ski down the bunny slope. "HAH! JUST CALL ME REI HINO!!!!!!" she yelled.

Minamo just shook her head and smiled. Yukari then fell down. "Looks more like you're Usagi Tsukino." She responded.

__

Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat  
But it's shooting  
Heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town 

**THE NECKLACE OF EVIL…**

The duo finally reached Sakaki's house, Sakaki opened the front door and they went inside.

Kaorin couldn't believe it, after three years in high school, she was finally in her Sakaki-san's house.

"It's like a dream come true." she thought. They headed for Sakaki's room.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes please some herbal tea." Sakaki just smiled. "If you would like to have a seat I'll head over to the kitchen."

As soon as Sakaki left Kaorin started to look around her idol's room. It wasn't what she expected. Everywhere she looked there were plushes and stuffed animals. Most of them where Necoconecos. She sat on Sakaki's bed. She noticed the bed was covered in pink sheets and the pillow had a neconeco pillowcase.

**AZUMANGA DAIOH GETS REAL…**

As they continued to study the map Kagura took a quick glance at the exhibit and then stood there for a few seconds in awe. "Um….Chiyo-chan, did Osaka by any chance tell you what she was going to do?" she asked.

"Oh yes, she told me she was going to get a closer look at the fish, why?" Chiyo asked back.

"Well because…..that's exactly what she's doing." She pointed to the aquarium and everyone looked and then just stood there in shock. Osaka was inside swimming around with the fish. All the people slowly walked to see the young girl who was inside enjoying herself.

__

Down town the young ones are going  
Down town the young ones are growing

We're the Girls Of Azumanga Daioh  
We're the Girls Of Azumanga Daioh  
Everybody live for the music-go-round 

**KAORIN TIMES TWO…**

The next day Kaorin was busy carrying a huge lunch box. "I hope Miss Sakaki likes this lunch I made especially for her." she then gave out a small giggle. "After all they say a way through a person's heart is through their stomach." She quickly made her way to Miss Yukari's class.

At that moment, another girl also made her way into the school. "Soon, I will rule this school, and I'll show everyone nobody messes with me."

**AZUANIMALS**

"1.…….2.……..3!!!!!!!!" The dogs were finally making some progress.

"OKAY BOY'S ONE MORE SHOULD DO IT!!!!!!!" Koji yelled. "1.……..2.…….3!!!!!!!!" They slammed into the door and it finally made a small opening big enough for Maya to get though.

"Okay buddy, you can go to your owner now." Koji said as he smiled.

"Arigato." Maya said as he bowed his head. He then squeezed thought the opening. "You take care of yourselves." he said.

"You too." Koji responded.

__

Bright lights the music gets faster  
Look boy, don't check on your watch  
Not another glance  
I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance 

**GOO-GOO…**

Rachel and Osaka left the spice shop with the Ginger. "I still don't understand why Chiyo-chan would trust Osaka with the money." Rachel thought.

"It's a good thing you spoke French and threaten to turn him in to the police….. Even thought the police is actually who we want to avoid at the moment." Rachel told Osaka.

"Does that mean I did okay." Osaka said as she just stared at Rachel.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the innocent girl. "You did fine Ayumu." Rachel responded.

Osaka gave her a hug. "Thank you Rachel-chan, but please call me Osaka, because that's what all my friends call me." Osaka told her.

Rachel just smiled as they continued back to the motel.

**WHY DO WE EXSIT…**

"I see." Osaka responded. "So I guess we have to be Elsewhere to be somewhere, nowhere, right?"

"Now you're getting it." Tomo said as she gave a thumbs up.

Osaka gave a sigh of relief.

Chiyo walked up to the Bonkuras. "Osaka-san, are you ready to go to the mall with me?" she asked.

"Yes I am Chiyo-chan, let's go nowhere." Osaka responded which caused Chiyo-chan to get a confused look.

__

Hot-shot, give me no problems  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind

Kind hearts don't make a new story  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory 

**MAGIC 8 BALL**

Later at lunch, Kaorin was on the roof still staring at the 8 ball. "Come on Kaorin just ask it already." she thought.

She held the 8 ball tightly and then asked that fateful question. "Will Sakaki and I ever be together." She shook the ball and turned it over……

"CANNOT PREDICT NOW…."was the answer revealed.

"Maybe I didn't concentrate enough." she thought as she held it even tighter. "Will Sakaki and I ever be together?"

Once again she shook the ball and turned it over……

"REPLY HAZY, TRY AGAIN……."

Kaorin started to get annoyed. "I SAID WILL SAKAKI AND I EVER BE TOGETHER!!!" She screamed as she shook the 8 ball furiously.

"BETTER NOT TELL YOU NOW……"

Kaorin was starting to lose her patience. "I wasted my money on this thing." she thought.

__

We're the Girls Of Azumanga Daioh  
We're the Girls Of Azumanga Daioh  
Everybody live for the music-go-round 

__

Come closer, honey that's better  
Got to get a brand new experience  
Feeling right  
Oh don't try to stop baby  
Tokyo to Okinawa  
There's a new wave coming we warn ya 

**WORLD DOMINATION**

"Anyway, I think we should take over Mexico next." Tomo suggested.

"Cool, because I could sure go for some Mexican Food right now." Kagura said as she smacked her lips.

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE OVER MEXICO!!!!!" Osaka screamed.

"And why not?" Tomo and Kagura said in unison.

"Because I don't like spicy food." Osaka responded as she frowned.

**NEW AZUMANGA DAIOH…**

"Oh man, I've been waiting weeks to see this." Tomo said as she clenched both of her fists.

It was then that the title "Karaka: The Dragon Slayer" came out. Suddenly a huge red dragon was shown.

Madoka's eyes grew wide. "BY THE SPIRITS!!!!" She screamed which caused everyone in the theater to stare at her. "DO NOT WORRY, I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THIS HORRID CREATURE!!!!!!"

Madoka yelled as she took out her kendo stick and charged at the screen.

"MADOKA-SAN WAIT!!!!!" Rachel screamed.

But it was too late Madoka ran to the front and attacked the 'dragon'. All she had managed to do was make a big tear on the screen.

"This is such a strange creature." She said.

__

We're the Girls Of Azumanga Daioh  
We're the Girls Of Azumanga Daioh  
Everybody live for the music-go-round

We're the Girls  
We're the Girls  
We're the Girls Of Azumanga Daioh 

_**We're the Girls**_

_**We're the Girls**_

_**We're the Girls Of Azumanga Daioh**_

_**We're the Girls  
We're the Girls  
We're the Girls Of Azumanga Daioh**_

_**We're the Girls**_

_**We're the Girls**_

_**We're the Girls Of Azumanga Daioh**_

_**SONG ENDS!!!!**_

The Azu-Orphans just sat there staring at AR after all the stories he had told them.

At that moment the lights came back on.

AR looked at the clock. Well, it looks like you girls should go to bed.

"COME ON ONE MORE STORY!!!!" Tami pleaded.

"YEAH PLEASE!!!!" Kogora added.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm kinda beat myself." AR said as he yawned.

Gram Gram walked in. "He's right, now off to bed with you."

The Azu-Orphans all sighed as they all stood up.

"Good night Gram Gram…..good night Mr. AR." They said in unison.

"Good night my girls." Gram-Gram said.

"Good night." AR added.

After the Azu-Orphans left Gram Gram turned to AR. "Those were some interesting stories."

"Actually I got some more that I hope to finish some day." AR responded.

"Well you're room is ready if you'd like to go to bed now." Gram Gram told him.

"Thanks, I am beat." AR said as he stood up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR walked up to the door that led to the room he was going to stay tonight. "Wow, to think I've been doing this for three years." he thought.

At that point the turned to face everyone who was reading this fic. "Arigato everyone." He said as he bowed. "Take care."

**THE END? OH NO, THE FUN IS JUST GETTING STARTED……AR**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Azumanga Daioh is not mine, it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**Also**_

_**Galaxy Angel is not mine it belongs to Broccoli**_

**_I wanted to do something different, so I placed the Azumanga-Gang in the world of Galaxy Angel, I really hope you liked it. _**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Well what can I say, these three years have been quite a ride, I really hope you enjoyed this special thank you I wrote for you.**_

_**First of all I wanna give a special thanks to Funari for letting me use Koyomiko, she is just adorable.**_

_**Also I wanna give another special thanks to Jamesbondkid2001 for letting me use Joe, Koharu, Nekosa, and the secret soda, I really hope you come back soon.**_

_**Weener1.…Jay, your fics are both funny and exciting, and I'll be looking forward to more of "Help Desk"**_

_**Hallwings…. You are also a wonderful writer, I really love Chitose's Vaction, and I look forward to see what happens next.**_

_**Iceman X: Your stories are always full of action and adventure, keep up the good work.**_

_**Ayumu Kasuga's Revenge… I just want to say thanks once again for having my back.**_

_**Oppdis, your stories are also excellent, and I hope to read more of "Book Review" **_

_**Wow, there are so many of you that I want to thank so here is everyone that I have met of these past three years….**_

A Quiet World  
AddleBoy  
Anastaise  
Ayumu Kasuga's Revenge  
Brandon Payne  
C. Pacman James  
Candyland  
Devoted She-Elf  
EvilDux  
Fade to Osaka  
Funakounasoul  
Gamer  
Hallwings  
IcemanX  
InvaderKap  
J-Syxx

Joecavegal  
Kawaii-Chibi-Kid  
Keshi-sama  
Kuron777  
LonelyArtist

Love Hina Addict  
Lukevader  
Make Shift Turner  
Nanpakun  
Osakaism  
Pupu-Nini  
R.O.TR  
Rick Danger  
Ryuu Masken

RyuuRanger  
S.N. Naina  
Sensational Sista  
Silver Sailor Ganymede  
Sir Gimp of Baath  
Slightly Askew  
StudentofDust  
SupaChibi  
TheSilverback  
Weener1  
akichan911  
alissaduke88  
einootspork  
ifylapeach

Sailor Taurus Angel

irrelevantmaverick  
jamesbondkid2001  
kairi990  
kashii marii  
lefliesoopreem

oppdis  
punkgrl326

triviatrap1982

LaTragicomedia

PainBeyondBelief  
Make Shift Turner  
amiwakawaiidesu  
Kayla Tsukino  
Cookirini

RandomlyRandomness

kairi990  
SupaChibi

_**If I left anyone out I'm sorry, but wow, like I said it's a lot….**_

_**Once again thanks to everyone who has been here with me through the good times and the bad. I really hope to be here for a long time, so until then, take care all…..Anime Rebirth**_

'_**ti……**_

_**Koyomiko: CAN WE DO IT!!!!**_

_**Koharu: YES CAN WE!!!**_

_**Nekosa: Please?**_

_**AR: (smiling) Sure go ahead……**_

_**Koyomiko: 'TILL!!!!!**_

_**Koharu: NEXT!!!!!**_

_**Nekosa: TIME!!!!!**_


End file.
